I was caught by your smile
by viciousdisorder
Summary: Based on the song shut upkiss me. A one shot DMHG story, hopefully not to OOC for either of them. May contain some spoilers if you haven't read all 5 HP books.


Disclaimer: I own a copy of each of the books, but that's all I lay claim to in the Harry Potter universe. Everything else belongs to someone with more money than me.  
  
Summary: One shot Harry Potter fan fiction. Short story, which revolves round DM/HG. It was inspired by the song Shut Up/ Kiss Me that was sung as a duet between Paul McDermott and Fiona Horne (those familiar with the song might be able to pick up several references to it). May contain some spoilers to those who haven't read all 5 HP books.  
  
A/N 1) This is my first attempt at HP fan fiction and any fan fiction with a romance in it. Let me know what you think, especially how I could improve. Hope that there isn't too much OOC-ness and that you enjoy it.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a little under a week until graduation. The NEWTS were over, so to was the war with Voldemort. Hermione couldn't help the tears she felt gathering in her eyes as she made her way out from the buildings of Hogwarts. Harry had survived the final battle but many had not, and even Ron though he had survived was still not allowed to leave the infirmary. Yet even with her friends alive it wasn't enough for Hermione- in the final battle Dumbledore had asked her not to fight but to help the members of the Order to plan its strategy. In truth her knowledge of so many wizarding disciplines, not to mention her other wide reading, had been one of the greatest assets to the side of the light. But it had meant that she was not with her best friends in the final battle and now it seemed that her absence at that time had left her more removed from them than she had been even at the beginning of first year.  
  
She was almost at the lake before she realised she wasn't the only one enjoying the moon's beauty that night. Draco Malfoy, the only seventh year Slytherin left. All of the others had become death eaters at the insistence of their parents or because they had wanted to. Now some were dead and many more in Azkaban. Yet it was not that Draco was standing here all alone that caught Hermione off guard. He was smiling. Not a smirk like she and her friends had seen every other year but a proper heart-felt smile and for some reason it brought comfort to Hermione.  
  
"Draco?" she said his name quietly unsure if he would want to be disturbed when her seemed lost in such pleasant memories.  
  
"Hermione," he greeted her though he didn't immediately turn to face her. Hermione watched as his eyes seemed to refocus on the scene before him. Summoning up her Gryffindor courage she stepped towards him.  
  
For a while the two stood in silence looking out over the lake. The late spring night was cooler than most but the light breeze didn't seem to make either uncomfortable. Hermione found herself becoming comfortable just standing there in the other's presence. It was more relaxed than the last few weeks had been between herself and Harry and Ron.  
  
A shudder from Draco drew Hermione back to the present once more, the smile had gone from his face and a tear ran down his cheek. Not knowing what else to do Hermione picked up one of his hands and squeezed it gently. It was meant to be a sign of friendship yet she saw only more tears join the first in its path down the pale face.  
  
Without thinking about her actions Hermione pulled her former enemy into a hug. She rubbed her hand along his back half humming, half singing what she remembered of a lullaby that her grandmother had sung to her long ago. For minutes they stood like that, Hermione comforting out of instinct was unknowingly watching as Draco recalled his childhood. It was not with loud tears and screams of passion but simple tears washing away the pain.  
  
When he had calmed a little Hermione guided Draco to sit on the ground before sitting down beside him unnoticing that their hands were still joined. "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco just shook his head talking wasn't what he needed. Talking was what he had always done. Words - especially verbal sparring with the golden trio - had been for a mask for so long that the ability to express his hopes and desires were more truly expressed in his actions. He looked across at the young woman beside him. She was watching him closely. A part of him wanted to slam the walls up between them once again but he forced himself not to. He would be his own person he had decided and he wanted to see what her response to it would be.  
  
Hermione felt and saw her hand begin to stroke Draco's cheek yet she felt oddly removed from it. Her eyes moved to focus on his. They were a blue grey. Not the silver she had first thought they were but the colour of the sky in early autumn as a storm began to build. She couldn't remember having seen anyone else with such a colour but now found herself mesmerised. It was only for a second but both closed their eyes- unwittingly leaning in and sharing their first kiss.  
  
Their eyes however did not immediately open nor did they spring apart upon realising their actions- both instead pouring out their souls into the kiss. Draco opened his eyes first as was rewarded by seeing the most beautiful sight he could remember. Hermione was blushing slightly yet smiling too. He felt the smile return to his own face once more.  
  
After they separated he found his gaze roaming. He had something he wanted to say. But it would hurt to say it and he wanted to make sure it was the right time. Yet even as he pondered this he found he couldn't keep his eyes from hers. A slight blush graced his cheeks. "Mione," the nickname came easily to his lips though he realised it had caused her pain and regretted the choice. "I think I love you." He paused trying to think of more words to explain what he was feeling but was surprised to find her forefinger pressing against his lips.  
  
"Just shut up Draco," she said quietly. "I love you too. Now kiss me." There was another second or two as Draco took in what she had just revealed to him, then with the smile that had caught her attention earlier returning to his face he pulled her close to him and happily complied.  
  
==THE END==  
  
A/N 2) Ok I'm hoping that wasn't that bad… and that someone out there enjoyed it. Like it? Loath it? Either comments I'm happy to receive.  
  
A/N 3) If you want to understand the title... it was taken from the first line of the song. 


End file.
